


My little Gryff

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, the corridors were bursting with people rushing off to their respective classes and while most of the time Shouyou was more than happy to let himself be swept with the flow, there were times when he had to go upstream. And with all of his 165cm it was a task harder than breaking through Slytherin's tight defence during the final Hufflepuff–Slytherin Quidditch game of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Gryff

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Hogwarts AU where Kuroo and Hinata sneak out of their respective dorms at night so Kuroo can take Hinata on a ride on his broomstick to see the starry night sky. 
> 
> IT'S 6/21 WHICH MEANS PRECIOUS SUNSHINE'S BDAY AYYYYYYYYY so in honour of our adorable bby crow, here's a bday fic for him, plus a little dedication to bunny whose prompt I used~ *smooches buns' cheeks*
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA SHOUYOU MAY YOUR EYES ALWAYS SHINE AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN
> 
> EDIT: guys pls take a moment to look at [the amazing pic maniacani drew on tumblr](http://maniacani.tumblr.com/post/122961715863/watching-his-boyfriend-take-one-last-leap-he) bc it's incredible and I can't stop screaming about it ahhhhh

As always, the corridors were bursting with people rushing off to their respective classes and while most of the time Shouyou was more than happy to let himself be swept with the flow, there were times when he had to go upstream. And with all of his 165cm it was a task harder than breaking through Slytherin's tight defence during the final Hufflepuff–Slytherin Quidditch game of the season.

Nevertheless, Shouyou wasn't one to quit easily. He jumped between the flocks of students, his feet moving in a wild dance as he twirled from one free space to the other. Years of practice had taught him the perfect way to avoid running into people, and he grinned smugly, passing yet another group.

He could have taken the roundabout way to get to the Charms classroom, but he was already running late. It was all Yamaguchi's fault for refusing to concede defeat at Exploding Snap the previous night, Shouyou grumbled a little as he passed another cluster of Ravenclaws, who were immersed in a discussion that was way too complicated for his simple brain to follow. If it wasn't for Yamaguchi's refusal to go to sleep while losing, Shouyou would have remembered to pack up his copy of the Standard Book of Spells. But what didn't happen, didn't happen, and as soon as the bell ending Defence Against the Dark Arts rang through the castle, he had to run all the way back to their dorm and pick it up.

Which now made him almost late. Almost, because if he made it through another few gaps, if he ran his hardest through the middle courtyard and then sped past the ground floor corridor to the stairs leading straight to the Charms classroom, he'd be safe. Barely on time, but safe. The alternative was the Grand Staircase and that... That would definitely make him late, Shouyou grimaced remembering a few of his adventures with the capricious stairs.

He was already leaping into another opening between the flocks of students, when an arm caught him by the waist and with no trouble at all pulled him back towards a hard chest. A little 'oomph' slipped past his lips at the sudden contact and Shouyou scowled. Now he's going to be late for sure, great many thanks mister–

He tilted his head, supporting the back of it on the person's chest, to glance at the offender and the scowl melted of his face. He tried to keep it in place, but seeing Kuroo smile down at him always made him unable to stay mad. Pulling his lips tight, he pouted lightly. This wasn't fair at all.

"Meet me tonight in the Entrance Hall? At 11:30?" Kuroo asked, his other arm coming to comfortably embrace Shouyou from behind.

All traces of the pout disappeared when Shouyou's eyes widened. And when they focused on Kuroo again, they sparkled as brightly as the smile stretching his lips wide. Shouyou turned in the embrace to face him, clutching excitedly at the green-hemmed robe.

"What did you plan?" he asked, leaning closer.

Kuroo looked mischievous, and whenever he did, Shouyou was surely in for a surprise. And he loved surprises. Especially when they involved Kuroo and sneaking out of the castle late at night.

Kuroo only winked at him, all the while smiling mysteriously, and making Shouyou painfully aware of how handsome his boyfriend actually was. Shouyou shook his head with a little laugh.

"Fine, don't tell me, but this better be good," he warned with a grin.

He was slightly disappointed, but it was heavily covered by the excitement and he didn't really mind. He was fairly sure that he won't be able to focus on classes, or anything else for that matter, for the rest of the day, though. He was already so distracted thinking of all the possible things Kuroo might have come up with that he didn't even notice the other teen leaning down, until Kuroo's breath tickled his earlobe, making him shiver involuntarily.

"See you then, my little Gryff," Kuroo whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Shouyou's ear, gently, fleetingly, and then Kuroo sauntered off, merging with the crowd in seconds.

Shouyou was left alone. In the middle of the hallway filled with rushing students. Blushing red as a tomato.

That nickname... It was Kuroo's favourite weapon of choice, and Shouyou's weakest point. He was a Puff after all, and proud of it. Only a few people knew that the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Gryffindor, and no one, apart from Kuroo, knew that it was by his choice that he ended up in Hufflepuff.

The Hat said it was quite ironic when Shouyou chose to follow a friend – Yachi, who back then was a weak, easily bullied child he wished to protect – into the House of the Badger. He was too young to understand that back in first year, but after a few years he realized that what he did took courage. A lot of it. Denying the Hat, such a powerful magical object, and making it bow to his will. Standing up to bullies, even though he was a child as small as Yachi, getting beat up more than he normally would if he stayed out of it, giving as good as he got, often leaving bruises and scratches on the bullies that lasted for weeks. Like the Hat had said: enough courage to make him a fine Gryff.

Shouyou blushed again. Kuroo never failed to remind him of that every time he called him by that name.

He would have stayed longer in that busy corridor, spacing out about Kuroo and the past, but the bell starting the next period rang powerfully in his ears, making him squawk in surprise. He cursed under his breath, tearing through the now thinning crowd of students.

Stupid boyfriends and their stupid nicknames. He huffed out a half-angry breath.

But when he finally entered the Charms classroom five minutes later, panting heavily, with winded hair and dishevelled robes, and sat in his place at Yamaguchi's side – kicking him in the shin just because all that running was tiring and it was entirely his fault – he couldn't help but smile a little.

11:30, he thought, playing with his quill and completely ignoring the Professor who tried to remind them of the workings behind the Aguamenti Charm.

Looking out the window at the cloudless blue sky, Shouyou grinned to himself. He couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

He showered first, knowing that there probably won't be much time later, and grabbed his outer robe from where he discarded it previously on his bed. Yamaguchi's sleepily mumbled "Don't get caught" made him smile fondly.

Sneaking out was easy. Shouyou only had to be careful of the marauders in the Common Room –especially the Prefects, they were far too strict about curfew – and then he was free.

The Entrance Hall was empty, as it should be at that time of night, and Shouyou's steps echoed of the stone walls even though he tried to walk as quietly as possible. Kuroo wasn't there yet, so Shouyou propped his back against the wall facing the stairs leading down to the dungeons and waited. Five minutes later Kuroo emerged from below, jumping over two steps at a time with ease and grace that immediately caught Shouyou's attention.

Watching his boyfriend take one last leap, he couldn't help a tiny sigh of awe. The way Kuroo moved was mesmerizing, and that was just on the ground. In the air, on his broom, hovering over the hoops like a king watching his troops conquer Kuroo looked... magnificent. Stunning. Awing. Simply breathtaking. Shouyou could never have enough of watching Kuroo play Quidditch, especially when he moved to protect one of the goals. Every time they played against each other, Shouyou hated to admit, but he couldn't even be mad about having his shots blocked. It didn't stop him from trying his hardest to score, though.

Kuroo noticed him staring and grinned in greeting, roguish and slightly winded, but it was Shouyou who felt like his breath had been taken away. Kuroo always did that to him with those smiles, the darkness seemingly clinging to him and adding that ethereal look to his mischievous, gleaming eyes. Looking away to keep his mind focused, Shouyou noticed the Starsweeper Kuroo was holding at his side.

He sent an accusatory glance at his boyfriend. "You could have told me we were going flying, I would've brought my Supreme."

"No need."

Kuroo grinned at him again, taking his hand and pulling him outside the castle gates. A little surprised and a little confused, Shouyou followed him, quickening his steps to catch up with Kuroo's long strides. Kuroo never let go of his hand though, and Shouyou smiled a little to himself before interlacing their fingers. The squeeze he got in return was everything he needed and Shouyou beamed.

"So where are we going?" he asked as they passed the Groundskeeper's hut. The Forbidden Forest hovered in the distance, dark and menacing, even from that far away making Shouyou shiver uncomfortably.

"Hmm," Kuroo looked around as if looking for something and then shrugged, letting go of Shouyou's hand. "I guess this will do." He put one leg over each side of the Starsweeper and offered Shouyou his hand.

"Really?" Shouyou asked ridiculously. "Let me just go get my broom, Kuroo, it's not a problem, come on. Who knows if it'll even hold us both?" He glanced distrustfully at the broom.

"It'll hold," Kuroo reassured him, patting the handle with a fond smile. "And there's no flying solo tonight, so hop on, or stay on the ground." He wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand in Shouyou's direction. "So what's it gonna be?"

Shouyou sighed, glared at the broom, and put his hand in Kuroo's. "Fine, let's do this."

He took his place in front of Kuroo, out of habit clutching at the polished wood of the handle.

"If we die, I'm following you to hell to haunt your ass for eternity, or so Merlin help me," he warned, smiling a little at Kuroo's warm chuckle that vibrated through the other's chest lined against Shouyou's back.

Kuroo's hands took hold of the handle right above Shouyou's, his long arms trapping the smaller teen inside, but Shouyou really couldn't complain. It felt warm and safe, and even the prospect of falling off the broom to his death didn't seem so scary anymore.

They set off slowly, rising up and up, and when they finally reached a reasonable height, Kuroo pushed the broom forward. It glided through the air with easiness that made Shouyou a little jealous. It wasn't as fast as his Firebolt Supreme, but it gained on manoeuvring power with smooth turns and gentle breaks, whereas Firebolt was all about speed, rough edges and from zero to full change of pace. He loved his broom, but this... this was nice, too.

The stars sparkled all around them, bright and seemingly close enough to touch if he just reached out his hand. Shouyou grabbed hold of one of Kuroo's arms to steady himself and reached to the side, trying to grasp at a star as if it was a snitch. His fingers closed on thin air though, making him chuckle a little.

As they flew faster, the stars joined together in blurry lines Shouyou could see with a corner of his eye. If he focused, he could freeze them into separate lights, but his eyes watered over quickly, and he gave up. They passed the Astronomy Tower, Shouyou briefly letting his eyes wander to his favourite spot. He grinned, the wind whistling in his ears.

"Let me guide it?" he asked, shouting over the wind and looking over his shoulder at Kuroo who only grinned in reply and retracted his hands lower on the handle.

Excitement pumped through Shouyou's veins and he sped up even more. They circled around the Gryffindor Tower at full speed, Shouyou leaning low over the broom and feeling more than hearing Kuroo laugh behind him. One of Kuroo's arms hugged Shouyou by the waist and Shouyou's grin widened.

He loved this. Kuroo and flying. This was everything he needed to be happy.

They did three full circles around the castle, the lights in the windows they passed at full speed glistening like hundreds of fireflies. Kuroo's free hand closed around Shouyou's, pulling the Starsweeper higher up, until they could freely look at all the glory of the castle they've called home for the past few years.

They finally stopped mid-air, hovering over Hogwarts to catch their breaths. Kuroo chuckled breathlessly, nuzzling his cheek against the side of Shouyou's head, and Shouyou couldn't stop a small giggle.

He was happy. So happy, with the excitement of flying still bubbling in his veins, and Kuroo this close and laughing ever so softly in his ear. Shouyou couldn't imagine ever being happier than in that moment.

The huge pendulum inside the Clock Tower swung for the last time that night and a gong signalling midnight sounded through the grounds. They waited in silence, counting the gongs until all twelve rang through and silence enveloped Hogwarts yet again. The moon peeked from behind the clouds, lighting up the Lake with thousands of sparkles.

After a minute of silence, Shouyou fully turned around on the broom. He swung his legs over the broom and then once more to straddle Kuroo's thighs as he shifted closer. With no support from behind, he clutched onto Kuroo's shoulders, and when he was finally done making sure he won't fall to his death, he looked up to find Kuroo silently watching him with a mischievous grin.

"It's June 21st," Kuroo said.

Shouyou smiled back. "It is."

The excitement from before was back and he could feel his pulse quickening. The clouds above them cleared and moonlight shone done in a stream of silver, lighting up Kuroo's face and making Shouyou's heart falter in its wild beating. Looking at Kuroo like that, with the other's head bathed in darkness sprinkled with stars, and a smile so soft, so gentle, so affectionate on his lips made Shouyou realize the extent of his feelings for this man. His heart fluttered.

They both moved at the same time – Kuroo leaning down, one of his hands coming to rest on Shouyou's hip; Shouyou raising a hand to Kuroo's neck to bring him close and pushing himself up to meet him halfway. Their lips touched, softly at first and then with more force, eliciting a small whine from Shouyou. He clung closer to Kuroo, and when the other's tongue prodded at his lips, he opened his mouth licking at it invitingly. Kuroo bent forward even more, and Shouyou had to hook his elbow around Kuroo's neck to keep his balance, but it didn't disturb him from leaving tiny bites on Kuroo's bottom lip. Their tongues rolled together, rubbing, circling, hot against their chilled lips. Breaths mingling together, their lips brushed against each other a few more times in languid kisses, slowing them down from the high.

Kuroo's honey-brown eyes gleamed golden in the moonlight as he gazed lovingly into Shouyou's amber ones.

"Happy birthday, my little Gryff," Kuroo whispered against his lips.

"I'm not so little anymore," Shouyou replied with a smile, even though his cheeks coloured a little at the nickname. "I'm your age again."

Kuroo chuckled, which made Shouyou pout and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

His protest only made Kuroo laugh harder, and listening to him above Hogwarts grounds, bathed in the moonlight, with wind in his hair and stars twinkling merrily all around them, Shouyou couldn't hold it against him.

**Author's Note:**

> so a few end notes bc I didn't stick strictly to hp canon and I need to explain myself:
> 
> \- hush I know that sorting goes in alphabetical order but let's just assume yachi was sorted before hina okay, pla and thank  
> \- annnnnd there's a bit of a fuck up with years, basically kuroo is hermione bc by hogwarts standards he would already be 12 in his 1st year instead of 11 like hina so in years hina is younger than kuroo, but in grades they are in one year bc kuroo was held back bc his bday (at the time when the fic happens-hina's bday-they are the same age: hina (17years in june, 6th year); kuroo (17years in june -18 in november, 6th year)  
> \- the brooms I used in this fic are all real, go research people, they're great <3 starsweeper was used in 2k14 quidditch world cup by the american team and firebolt supreme (hina's broom) was used by bulgaria ^u^)b fun fact: there's a japanese broom yajirushi that was used in that cup too and I was almost tempted to give it to hina but idk, firebolt fits him better I guess ;3  
> \- I have also sorted some other characters into houses just for fun so here:  
> hufflepuff/gryffindor hina, slytherin kuroo (if that wasn't obvious in the fic)  
> slytherin kags&tsukki |oikawa |ushiwaka  
> hufflepuff guchi&yachi&asahi |aone  
> gryffindor daichi&tanaka&noya |iwa-chan |bokuto |lev  
> ravenclaw suga&ennoshita&kiyoko |kenma |akaashi
> 
> so that's all I guess, I hope you liked it ^u^


End file.
